Joint Dream 12-Jan-2009
This is a project started on The Pizza Box Dilemma to create a wild, wacky, and most importantly realistic dream. It is not the documenting of an actual dream. The idea is somewhat like a "community story": different people will add the sort of strange, absurd elements that happen in an average dream. The collaboration will start on Monday and remain open for one week. By the end of Sunday night, I hope that there will be something fun and silly here, with a very genuine, dream-like feel to it. Please, be considerate and follow these guidelines: * Don't post anything too obscene. Most dreams aren't particularly sexy. (If the lion's share of your dreams are, maybe we can trade.) * Keep a good variety of ideas and events going. Dreams can certainly hold to one theme, but they often tend to take a hard left turn before they're through. * Don't feel like you must add a new event every time! You can add more spice to things by throwing in additional elements, like "in January" or "on a dinosaur" or "with three of my cousins". * Keep your editing to the portion of the page labeled "The Dream". The easiest way to do this is to click the "Edit" link beside the headline. * Join Wikia and sign your elements with two dashes and four tildes (like this: --~~~~) * If you feel your element needs a picture or video explanation, link instead of trying to add them directly. * Feel free to add several events and elements, but try to keep your additions to every fourth post. Thank you! Without further ado, we begin The Dream I'm (You're) back in high school (--Thraeryn 04:34, 12 January 2009 (UTC)) I (you) need to get to an important class, one required for graduation. But I (you) can't remember when and where it meets. --Jest Phulin 05:34, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Walking down a corridor in search of your class you feel a chill and hear footsteps. You panic and take off running. --Aclarie 06:11, 12 January 2009 (UTC) You're suddenly certain the footsteps are connected to the fact that you can't remember your locker combination. Your heartbeat threatens to drown out every other sound. --Jaras76 17:35, 12 January 2009 (UTC) You see a friend in the hallway and ask them to help break into your locker. The two of you start trying to figure out how to crack it open. (--Thraeryn 17:39, 12 January 2009 (UTC)) Then suddenly you remember a scene from MacGyver and look inside your backpacks for suplies. --KeviKev 01:13, 13 January 2009 (UTC) In your back pack you find a bunch of art supplies and a little mouse. Its cute and you know you should take care of it, but you have to get to class. What are you going to do with it? And how are you going to get into your locker before the bell rings? You name the mouse MacGyver and give it a sunflower seed that you found in the pocket of your Roos (shoes). Only now that you're looking down, you see you're not wearing any shoes. And you're not in the hallway anymore either. You look up to discover yourself on a moonlit hilltop, far above the city. -- 02:37, 13 January 2009 (UTC) You sit down on the hilltop and let MacGyver run into the grass. You pull a cold beer out of your backpack and pop it open, wondering how long you'll be waiting there. The beer tastes a little like raspberries! (--Thraeryn 14:32, 13 January 2009 (UTC)) Your mind does actually note that you shouldn't have a beer in high school, but some other reason exists as to why it's OK. But more importantly, you hear the footsteps again. It is your school mascot, a panther. --Jest Phulin 17:36, 13 January 2009 (UTC) The panther walks up and sits down next to you. He takes off his giant plush mascot head and you see that under the costume is your dad. What is he doing here? You never knew he was the mascot. You hope he's not mad about the beer. You look beside you and see that he's begun sipping on a beer of his own. You're flooded with relief, because now you know that he doesn't mind that you are drinking. The moon is beautiful, full and white in the sky, with little cloudlets streaking past. You find yourself jumping from the hilltop into the sky, flying over a forest shrouded in darkness. --Kathlaen 16:31, 17 January 2009 (UTC) You notice as you're flying that you're doing the backstroke, but it hardly matters: if that's what keeps you in the air, so be it. You look down, over your shoulder, and see movement in the forest beneath you. (--Thraeryn 16:42, 17 January 2009 (UTC)) It begins, at first, to be a sparkling... then a horn crests out from the trees. Soon, flying next to you, galloping... is the most beautiful unicorn you've ever seen in your life. Actually, come to think of it, the only unicorn you've ever seen in your life. You brace yourself and grasp on to the unicorn for a ride. Suddenly you're standing at your locker again, and your father, still wearing the bottom half of his panther outfit, is attempting to break it open. There are empty beer cans scattered around the hallway. -- 16:07, 18 January 2009 (UTC)Kathlaen You look down and see you have some shoes on but it's not your shoes. it gets dark and you see.... K. K. 14:29, 26 January 2009 (UTC)